Ship
Playable Ships The following 9 ship classes are currently available in FTL: *Kestrel *Stealth *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser *Zoltan Cruiser *Crystalline Cruiser Each ship now has 2 possible layouts, the second ship layout is unlockable by completing 2 of 3 ship specific achievements . The Kestrel is the only ship you are able to use when you first play. Other ships are unlocked by completing objectives in the game. Kestrel 'Layout A' Default name: The Kestrel Standard Federation cruiser. : This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating, this classic ship is ready for battle. The Kestrel is the first ship type available to you in FTL. 3 Humans make up the crew, with 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The weapons are: *Artemis *Burst Laser II Achievements *Have six unique aliens on the Kestrel Cruiser Simultaneously. *Have every system and subsystem installed on the Kestrel Cruiser at one time. *As the Kestrel Cruiser, repair back to full health when it only has 1 HP remaining. 'Layout B' Default name: Red-Tail : Achieve 2 of the 3 Kestrel achievements. The Red-Tail Kestrel class starts with 2 Humans, 1 Mantis, and 1 Zoltan. There are 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser It is strange that the colors of the ship are the colors of the rebel ships. Stealth Cruiser : This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it, you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind. 3 weapon slots are available from the beginning, and a further 2 drone slots when a Drone Control is installed. This ship is very difficult to use as it starts without Shields, however they can be purchased at a later date for 150 scrap. 'Layout A' * Default name: The Nesasio * Starting Crew ** 3 Human * Starting Augmentations ** Titanium System Casing ** Long-Range Scanners * Starting Weapons ** Mini Beam ** Dual Lasers 'Unlock' To unlock the Stealth Cruiser, you must have at least one Engi crewmember. Warp to the Engi Homeworlds and find a warp zone where a small fleet of Engi ships are gathering. The node you are looking for does not have any special icons, so no distress beacon, and if you have the Long-Range Scanners augment, no yellow triangle indicating possible ships. Select the blue option available. The Engi will present you with two quests to complete. However, one of them will be a dead end. You may complete both quests to get some rewards. But if you have already extracted information from the correct ship, then you don't need to pursue the other ship and can warp straight to the last quest point. The choice to finish the battles off or let them go will also not affect the reward. See the Engi Fleet Discussion Random Event. 'Layout B' *Default name: DA-SR 12 * Starting Crew ** 2 Human ** 1 Zoltan * Starting Augmentations ** Long-Range Scanners * Starting Weapons ** Glaive Beam This layout of the ship is augmented with the Long-Ranged Scanners but not the Titanium System Casing of the previous layout. Note that the medbay has two crew slots instead of three, and its engine room is half the usual size. Achievements *Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. (Using drones is permitted.) *In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. *In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Nebulae don't count as hazards for this achievement, plasma storms do though. Mantis Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Gila Monster : The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to "convince" him to help you. This ship starts with 3 Mantis and 1 Engi. 3 weapon slots are available, as well as 2 drone slots. The default weapons are: *Small Bomb *Basic Laser The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser is one of the few ships that have no starting Sensor on board, which makes getting information of your ship status difficult. It is possible to buy a Sensor system if you find one in a store. The Mantis Cruiser ship class is unlocked by facing KazaaakplethKilik in the Mantis Homeworld with a Level 2 Medbay and a Teleporter (a Mantis crew member is not required). When you encounter the thief, follow these steps: *Attack or hail him (both result in a fight) *Defeat the ship without destroying it *(Teleporter) Quickly teleport additional crew and check for survivors. *(Adv. Medbay) Quickly teleport him back to the medbay. * Note that if you take too long to kill the enemy crew, KazaaakplethKilik will die from his wounds. ** The accompanying message is, "It seems almost a waste for such a fierce foe to die in such an anticlimatic fashion. You shrug it off and take what you can." * Note that if you don't have a level 2 medbay, KazaakplethKilik will tell you where his stash is and then die, you will not unlock the cruiser. The ship must not be destroyed when attacking them, so you must teleport your crew over and assault them, or use a bio beam to kill all enemy crew. 'Layout B' Default Name: The Basilisk This ship starts with 2 Mantis, a teleporter, and a drone control. It has three weapon slots and two drone slots, but no starting weapons. The Basilisk starts with two layers of shields, and its default drones are: *Boarding Drone *Defense Drone I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser Type B has the rare four-person teleporter room, conveniently located next to the med bay. Engi Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Torus To unlock this Engi ship, you just need to get to the 5th sector. This ship starts with 2 Engi and 1 Human, 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapon for the Engi Cruiser is: *Ion Blast II In addition, an Anti-Ship Drone I is equipped, as well as a Engi Med-bot Dispersion augmentation, which heals the crew outside of the med-bay at a reduced rate of healing. The augmentation will be deactivated if the med-bay is deactivated. 'Layout B' Default name: The Vortex To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Torus. This ship starts with 1 Engi, 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Heavy Ion *Heavy Laser I In addition, 1 Anti-Personnel Drones, and 2 System Repair Drone are equipped, as well as a Drone Reactor Booster, which boosts friendly robot movement speed on your ship by 50%. Unlike the first layout, however, there is no sensor onboard, although it is important to note that your drones can give you vision as well. Achievements *With the Engi Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time *With the Engi Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones (no weapons) *Have 4 systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engie Cruiser Achieving 2 of the 3 Engi Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. Federation Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Osprey : Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser. The Federation Cruiser starts with a Human, a Mantis, a Rockman and an Engi. There are 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Burst Laser II *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam This cruiser is unlocked by beating the boss in The Last Stand sector on either difficulty. This is the only ship with the artillery beam system. Cannot install cloak system. 'Layout B' Default name: Nisos To unlock this layout of the Federation ship, you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship-specific achievements on the Osprey. This Federation Cruiser starts with 1 Human, Slug, and Zoltan. It also has 4 weapon slots and 2 Drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Nisos is outfitted with: *Dual Lasers *Leto (Missile) *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam Note: The med-bay only contains two slots for healing. Achievements *Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. *While using the Federation Cruiser, use your crew in 4 special blue event choices by sector 5. *Get to sector 5 in the Federation Cruiser without upgrading your weapons system. Notes *You won't find a cloaking device in the stores for the cruiser Slug Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Man of War To unlock this Slug Cruiser, you must: *Have either Sensors Rank 2 or a Slug Crew. *Go to the Slug Home Nebula (Purple Sector) *Some Slug ships will surrender once hurt in exchange for what's in their stores. Do this. One of them will have an experimental weapon (Anti-Bio Beam), Instead, ask for some data. You get a quest marker. *At the new quest beacon, choose to tail the enemy ships instead of trying to go charging in, then choose whichever Blue option you have. You'll get in a fight where the enemy is powering up FTL to get away. Destroy the ship or kill the crew and congratulations, you get the Slug Cruiser. This ship starts with 2 Slugs. There are 4 weapons slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. You begin with the Slug Repair Gel and the starting weapons: *Anti-Bio Beam (Usually takes 2 hits to kill an enemy crew member, 4 if the enemy crew member is a Rockman) *Breach I *Dual Lasers There is no sensor aboard this ship. However, Slugs can see the rooms they are adjacent to, and the locations of enemies onboard their vessel. Strategy The default equipment is a strange setup - it's aimed at killing the crews of your opponents more than it is outright damage. A good strategy is to use the Breach Bomb on the enemy's shield room, then proceed to use the Anti-Bio Beam. If the enemy has a shield strength of 0-1, it may be preferred to use the Dual Lasers - as long as you're careful, you should avoid destroying the ship. A viable alternative, should you find one, is an Ion weapon. Caution is advised, however - this strategy doesn't aim at either the helm (to reduce their mobility) or weapons (to reduce their offensive power). Patience and a decent shield will be your best weapon with this strategy. 'Layout B' Default Name: The Stormwalker To unlock this Slug ship, you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Man Of War. The ship starts with 3 Slugs. It contains 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. It also contains a Slug Repair Gel Augmentation and has a teleporter. The weapons outfitted on this ship are as follows: *Healing Bomb *Artemis Missile However this layout comes without a med bay resulting in reliance on the healing bomb to heal crew members, which in turn uses missiles. Rock Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Bulwark To unlock this Rock Cruiser, you must: Encounter a Rock Assault ship in the Rock homeworld. They will question your intentions, and you need to say that you will "Save the republic or die trying." A quest beacon will appear. Survive this encounter until the ship warps to the next sector. Do not destroy them. You will get a quest beacon in either the current sector or the next one. Go there to unlock the ship (and get a free Rock Plating augment for your current ship). This ship starts with 3 Rock men. It has 2 weapons, 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. It also has a unique Rock Plating Augmentation. The Weapons Aboard the ship are: *Artemis Missile *Hull Missile 'Layout B' Default Name: Shivan''' ' This ship starts with 4 Rock men, 2 weapons, and 4 weapon slots. It also begins with the Rock Plating and NO Door System. The starting weapons for the Shivan are: *Pierce Laser Mark I *Fire Bomb '''Achievements' *Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship *Destroy an enemy ship with a defense drone using only missiles *Discover the secret sector Zoltan Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: The Adjudicator To unlock the Zoltan cruiser: *Go into the Zoltan homeworlds and wander around until you find a Zoltan ship that you need to listen to and then will give you a quest marker in the same or next system. *Upon arrival at the quest beacon, a rebel ship offers the choice of either attacking or hailing it. . Choose to hail it then say: "Perhaps there could be a reconciliation of our ideals without a war?", and then "True progress can only be achieved without bloodshed". Note: The option that goes something along the lines "The galaxy is big enough for both of us" WILL make the Rebels attack; they respond with something about not wanting your backwater space. *If they surrender, accepting it doesn't count as settling things peacefully. As soon as they attack it stops you from being able to get the Zoltan Cruiser. *If done correctly, they should run away, and you will be hailed by Zoltans who will say something about not appreciating the way you did things, but still being happy that you held your promise. At this point, the ship is now unlocked and playable. This ship starts with 3 Zoltan, 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Zoltan Cruiser also starts with the Zoltan Shield Augmentation . The weapons aboard the ship are: *Halberd Beam *Leto (Missle Launcher) 'Layout B' Default Name: Noether This ship starts with 3 Zoltan, 3 weapons, 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. It also begins with the Zoltan Shield. The starting weapons for the Noether are: *2 x Ion Blast *Pike Beam Note: This ship starts with only one shield upgrade, requiring 100 scrap to get the first shield bar. Achievements *Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan shield. *With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser Crystal Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: Bravais This ship is found by first acquiring the damaged stasis pod and then managing to bring it to the Zoltan research facility. Take the blue option to look at the capsule, and you will have the chance to have a crystalline being on your crew. He will then direct you to a quest in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. BUG: If you find the damaged stasis capsule a second time, but choose to salvage something else, The quest marker will dissappear from the rock homeworld sector! This ship starts with 2 Humans and 2 Crystal people, 2 weapons, 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Crystal Cruiser also starts out with the Crystal Vengance Augmentation. Its starting equipment is: *Crystal Burst Mark I *Heavy Crystal Mark I 'Layout B' Default name: Carnelian This ship starts with 3 Crystal people. 4 weapon slots, Level 1 cloaking, level 1 shields and 4-person teleporter room. Note: This ship has no starting weapons. Strategy for the start: The only thing you can do is board enemy ships. To do this without taking damage, you have to be fast! Beam 2 of your crew into the enemies weaponsroom and lock it down with your crystaline's lockdown ability before the enemy crew enters the room. To get more time, use your stealth as soon as the enemy ship fires it's weapons. You should be able to take down their weaponsystems without taking any dmg and beam in your 3rd crystaline for the fight against the enemy crew. Achievements *Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the Crystal Vengeance augment (unique to the Crystal Cruiser) *While using the Crystal Cruiser, trap 4 enemy crew in a single room using the Crystal Being power or a Lockdown Bomb *Destroy 15 Rock Ships (pirates count) using the Crystal Cruiser